The present disclosure relates to developers. The present disclosure further relates to methods for forming images with the use of the developers and methods for producing the developers.
Image forming methods such as electrophotographic image forming methods include the following operations. That is, a surface of an electrostatic latent image bearing member such as a photosensitive drum is charged by corona discharge, for example. Then, the surface of the electrostatic latent image bearing member is exposed using an exposing device such as a laser to form an electrostatic latent image. The electrostatic latent image is developed with toner particles into a toner image. The toner image is transferred to a recording medium (e.g., paper). Then, the image transferred is fixed to the recording medium with a heat roller, for example, to form an image. The toner particles that are used in the image forming methods each contain a binder resin and a magnetic material, for example. Examples of the binder resin include thermoplastic resins. Such toner particles are charged with a specified amount of charge.
The toner particles are likely to cause filming on the surface of the electrostatic latent image bearing member (image bearing member). In order to prevent the filming, a method for polishing the surface of the image bearing member has been considered.